Karma
by silverdragonscales
Summary: When Snape discovers Harry's into kinky sex, how will the straightlaced teacher react? And can anything stop Harry and Draco when they decide they want to play? 8th year, SS/DM/HP Spanking! Bondage! Threesome! LEMONS! Dungeon!smex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a tiny little 8th year ficcy idea that was EATING MY BRAIN! so I wrote it.

**Pairing:** SS/DM/HP for language, future chapters will have LEMON!! Ye be warned!

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Slash, spanking (this chapter). Future chapters will have bondage and hot threesome smex.

* * *

It had been brilliant. Well, at least, it was supposed to have been brilliant.

The day before, Harry had attempted to charm Snape's robes to change colour like the wizarding mood rings that could actually read your mind--and have them flash to "aroused" whenever his professor got near someone the Slytherin considered unattractive. Of course, things could never just work the way they were supposed to.

The charm had backfired magnificently when Harry sneezed--quite hard--during the incantation, and his hair had apparently flashed a laser show before Madam Pomfrey had plied him with a potion that tasted like strawberries, then raspberry cordial, and finished off with rum punch. He was almost tempted to ask for more.

Upon arrival at his potions class the next day, however, Snape was standing at his desk with a _very_ large book, a ruler, and an ominous smirk. Harry gulped.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what this is?" Snape waved the hand holding the book in Harry's general direction. "No, Sir."

"This, Mr. Potter, is the last remaining copy of the _Manual For Correction & Discipline of Wayward Students. _ Mr. Filch believes it is the best work ever penned. I do not share his enthusiasm, but there is one thing I do appreciate about it. Do you know what that is, Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head, by now he was in an agony of anticipation.

"This book, my dear foolish Gryffindor, details any and all appropriate corporal punishments--" Snape paused to glare at the Gryffindors groaning on one side of the room as he put the book down "--that may be used on a student who, and I quote, 'demonstrates a serious and persistent disregard for authority or rules and regulations.' Since that, Mr. Potter, _clearly_ applies to you, yesterday evening I took the liberty of turning through the section listing appropriate punishments, and I believe I have found just the thing."

Snape's smirk moved up two notches to a full-on leer. Harry felt slightly ill. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the ruler as Snape's finger ran down its length. The teen blanched.

In short order he was bent over Snape's kness in front of the entire class. One of the professor's hands pressed on the small of his back, the other, he could only assume, was holding the ruler at the ready. And damn if Harry wasn't already hard.

Karma. Harry couldn't help but appreciate the irony as he realized that that was exactly what this was. He had tried to humiliate Snape, and now Snape was humiliating him. However, he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to enjoy the retribution of the fates. Smack! The rule came down just hard enough on Harry's arse and he bit back the resultant moan. Hopefully Snape would decide he had had enough quickly, because Harry was already so hard it _hurt_ and if the professor kept hitting like that he was going to find out exactly what Harry's kink was.

Said teen was internally debating whether it would be more humiliating to moan or to have his aching cock driven against Snape's leg as the next blow fell, and, with a shock, his hardness ground against Snape's knee. Harry tensed, bracing himself for imminent revilement.

Snape apparently hid his shock quite well; though Harry couldn't see his face, his voice was calm as ever as he silkily intoned; "Two more, mister Potter, and then you can return to your doomed attempt at this potion."

Snickers exploded from the Slytherin side of the room as Harry frantically ran through a list of reasons why Snape hadn't told everyone that Gryffindor's Golden boy was a masochistic freak. Could he simply not have noticed?

And _that_ was suddenly impossible as Snape shifted in his chair, the hand on Harry's lower back holding him securely in place as the professor rubbed his knee into the teen's groin. Harry jerked foreward, his aching erection grinding along Snape's thigh as the next blow landed, lower this time, the pain sparking across his arsehole as Harry gasped for breath.

He whimpered softly at the last strike, and Snape, instead of drawing back the rule, dragged the end across the tops of his thighs, pressing against where his arse was begging Snape to _fuck him right now nownownow **please**..._ His professor stood gracefully, forcing him to either stand himself or be dumped on the dungeon floor arsefirst.

Harry returned to his seat, thanking Merlin, and not for the first time, that school robes made it so easy to hide an erection. As he sat, refusing to gratify the Slytherins with even the hint of a wince, Snape's silky voice drew his attention to the head of the room as he said: "Another miserable attempt to fill your father's less-than-desirable role as a master prankster and you'll be spending the evening with me..." And fuck if it didn't sound like an invitation to sin.

Malfoy snickered, and Harry wadded a scrap of paper and lobbed it at the blonde's ear--hard. He began work on his potion, looking slightly mollified at Malfoy's yelp of pain.

That didn't last long, for as the blonde passed Harry's desk to turn in his potion, he whispered "incindeo," causing the contents of the Gryffindor's cauldron to burst into bright watermelon-pink flames. Snape was at his side almost instantly, dumping a pan of sand onto the conflagration.

"Potter, I warned you. Detention...for the rest of the week. Oh, and 50 points from Gryffindor." Harry sank into his seat with a groan as Draco smirked at him from the vicinity of Snape's desk.

Harry's mood was restored at lunch, however, when he found that Draco had had his Transfigured teacup smash the cup of a Hufflepuff who hadn't mastered the spell yet, and gotten the same penalties as himself. In fact, his face-splitting grin only faded when Ron said "Sorry about your detentions, mate. We all heard."

The grin quickly returned when the redhead continued, "But Malfoy, blimey! What's that Muggle thing you keep going on about, car-something?" Hermione jumped in, "Karma, Ron!" and they all had a laugh about Malfoy cursing himself. Harry threw back a cheeky grin as Malfoy glared at him from across the room, and all was right with the world.

* * *

Harry marched determinedly down the passageway to the Potions classroom, not sure what was in store. As he stepped into the classroom, he was greeted by the sight of a sulkily handsome Slytherin blonde lounging against the wall.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Thought you had detention with McGonogall. Say, what'd you do that for anyway? Bloody stupid."

"Oh, give it up, Harry, you throw me a note _asking_ me to get you detention with Snape? I _had_ to see what was up. And as for why I'm here, professor Snape asked for two able-bodied males, and so here I am."

Harry took a seat on a bench by Draco, and they waited in companionable silence for the arrival of their professor. Suddenly, Harry sighed. "Blimey, I wish we could be friends all the time, 'stead of only when it's just us."

"I know, Harry, but the Headmaster said--" "I know, I know, I just wish I didn't still have to live by someone else's rules. I mean, I saved the lot of them, just like I was supposed to, and still, I'm stuck playing games and watching my back 24/7."

Draco slung his arm across the smaller boy's shoulders, resting his cheek on the messy black hair. "I know, Harry, but don't worry about watching your back, that's my job." Harry grinned, leaning into the blonde. "Thanks. I was starting to get a crick in my neck."

"Well, isn't this...cute." Their Potions Master's acerbic drawl caused both teens to jump, before Draco pulled Harry's body back against his own.

"Hello, Professor, and what task might you have had in mind for us tonight?" the Malfoy heir drawled from his seat. Snape smirked. "Tonight, Mr. Malfoy, you, Mr. Potter, and myself will be redecorating the Dungeons."

* * *

Muahahaha!! Cliffy! And anyone who can tell me where Madame Pomfrey's Potion at the beginning of the story is from gets a prize!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long. As some of you know, my parents found my account here and went nuts. Consequently, I am posting this goodbye, updating my profile, and generally making my goodbyes. I will be deleting my account here in a month, that is, on or around June 15. I will miss all of you terribly, not to mention the amazing stories. I will still be publishing on FictionPress under the username ChooseYourWords, which is also my Twitter username if you want to stay updated on my _real_ life. Hugs and kisses to all of you, and thank you all for the good times and friendship.

Sincerely,

The Author.


End file.
